Blessed Devil
by Tabbyprincess
Summary: For those of you you who have read Tokyo Babylon and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, you may be wondering, what happened to Hokuto, Subaru's twin sister? Well here's my answer...AU. On long hiatus for major rewrite and editing. NOT ABANDONED!
1. Leaving

**So, for those of you who haven't read Tokyo Babylon, in it Hokuto and Subaru are twins, and neither are vampires. Instead, Subaru is a onmyoji, and the head of a powerful family. Hokuto also has magic, but not the same kind.**

**For those of you who haven't read Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, in it Kamui (from x/1999, I am told) and Subaru are twins, as well as pure blood vampires (their parents were vampires). Hokuto is mentioned nowhere in the series, which is where this comes from.**

**For those of you who have read neither, this will make no sense to you. Sorry.**

**Thanks to my (sometimes) lovely beta reader, Aish Sheva.  
**

**Let the tale begin!**

* * *

"_Nii-chan!! Nii-chan...wait..." she cries, eyes wide with fear, holding her arms protectively around her body. She trips; her arms slipping and I can see a long, thick, jagged line of blood splitting her in half. She falls, but still reaches forward, begging. "Nii-chan..." she whispers with her remaining strength._

"_Hokuto!" I shout, reaching, trying desperately to grab her arm before it's too late._

"_Nii...chan..." she cries again, eyes glazing over._

"_No..no...Hokuto!!!"_

_She falls, bleeding onto the grass, dying, dead. My last glimpse of my little sister, my baby sister, is a human standing over her, raising a bloodstained sword over his head, her small body lying on the grass, head barely up, eyes meeting mine, begging..._

"_Hokuto!"_

_Gone. Too late._

"_Hokuto!!!!!"_

_We appear in a new world and I crumple to the ground, my brother holding me close, and we cry, sobbing, lost children, our parents dead, our little sister dying alone in another world, another dimension..._

_Hokuto..._

Kamui woke up with a jerk. He looked around, breathing heavily, drenched in cold sweat.

"Kamui? Are you all right?" asked Subaru, looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine...just a bad dream..." Kamui replied, calming slightly at the sight of his twin. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I also had a bad dream."

For a moment, they were silent.

"They say it's good luck to tell someone about a bad dream," Subaru commented. "What was your dream about?"

"The past..."

"...Mine was too."

The brothers looked at each other. "Subaru, I think it's time we moved on to the next dimension," said Kamui uneasily.

Subaru agreed and they both stood.

"I wonder where we'll end up this time."

"Only one way to find out."

And with a few words they were gone, off in another dimension.

* * *

"There it is! The feather!"

Syaoran jumped up and managed to grab the feather that had been floating away on the breeze.

"Hyu! Syaoran-kun is so cool!" cried Fye. "Don't you think so, Kuro-rin?"

"My name is KUROGANE!" Kurogane shouted at him.

"Don't be mean, Kuro-tan!" Mokona said, from his position on Fye's shoulder.

"Why, you little..." Kurogane growled, shooting a dark look at the small creature.

As they caught up with Syaoran, he turned to the only girl of the group.

"Here you go, Sakura-hime,"

He held out the feather to her. Suddenly, Fye fell to the ground with a cry, grasping his lower leg. Between his fingers protruded an arrow.

"Fye-san!" Sakura screamed, but before she could run to him, the feather was absorbed into her body and she fell asleep. Syaoran caught her before she hit the ground and looked up to see hundreds of arrows coming toward the group.

"Mokona!" he called to the small white creature perching on Kurogane's head. "Take us to the next dimension!"

The creature jumped up and opened its mouth. In a few moments, they were gone, moved into another dimension.

* * *

**Now, review (preferably with constructive critisism or compliments), or I'll tell Kurogane you gave him a nickname...**


	2. Meeting

**Thanks for waiting for Chapter Two of Blessed Devil! Please leave a review! Thanks to my beta reader, Aish Sheva, for beta-ing. Sheva, I forgive you for not replying to any of my phone calls or emails.**

**Thanks to Aish Sheva, Lightdanger, and Anonomys Reviewer Basil, for reviewing! Now on with the show!  
**

* * *

The street was dark. It was lit only by a few lamps, giving it an orange glow. The houses all had the doors shut and locked, and the windows shuttered. No one was outside, too afraid to emerge. You could walk up the street for miles without seeing a single living thing, plant animal, or human. If you were a resident of the city, you would likely have dark mousy hair that flew around your head, because you had no time to fix it. You would have quick dark eyes, and the demeanor of a scared rabbit.

If you happened to have conquered your fear tonight, and if you walked south from the center of town, jumping every time the wind blew, flinching at every shadow, quickly scurrying on your way to the well at the edge of town, you would see two young men appear out of thin air. You would jump back with a startled squeak, dropping the bucket you had brought, then run when one of them turned at the noise.

"Kamui, I think we just frightened someone by appearing like that."

"Pity. We could have asked where we are."

The vampire twins stood in silence for a moment, examining their surroundings. Then Subaru noticed something.

"Kamui…look…" He pointed ahead of them.

"What?" Kamui swiveled to see what Subaru was pointing at. The sky dipped to touch the ground and pooled, creating a bubble. There was an explosion, and four people appeared.

* * *

Syaoran shifted his weight so that he wouldn't drop the Princess and looked around at his companions. Fye was crouching, still clutching his leg. Kurogane was checking that everyone was there. Mokona was now on Syaoran's head. He carefully laid the Princess on the ground, feeling uneasy.

"I wonder what this world is called."

"No idea," Kurogane replied. "It's certainly not somewhere we've been before."

"Where is everyone?" Syaoran wondered aloud, looking around. He spotted the abandoned bucket and walked over, crouching to examine it.

"We were wondering the same thing," said a voice behind them.

Syaoran spun around, instinctively aiming a kick at the source of the voice. The man who had spoken leaped impossibly high, dodging the blow easily, and landing with catlike grace a few feet back.

"Come now, is that anyway to treat old friends?" asked another man, coming to stand next to the first. "All right, not exactly _friends_, but we were on the same side, weren't we?" he amended.

"The vampire twins. Great," Kurogane muttered. Syaoran turned to see the ninja sheathing his blade.

"Kurogane-san, Fye-san," Kamui said, nodding his head to each in greeting.

"Hello Syaoran-kun," Subaru greeted him, smiling. "Sakura-chan looks cuter than ever. Rather like…" he trailed off, exchanging a glance with his twin. Kamui swallowed and looked away.

"So, what are you doing here?" Subaru asked, changing the subject. "Looking for another feather?"

"Is there one here, Mokona?" Syaoran asked the small puffball.

"Hnn…" it said, scrunching up its face. "Mekyo!" he cried, ears popping up and eyes widening.

"And that means…?" Kamui asked.

"There is a feather here," Syaoran confirmed.

"Excellent!" Subaru cried. "We can help you look!"

"Do you two have a place here?" Kurogane asked.

"No, we just arrived as well," Kamui told them.

"That's an odd coincidence," Syaoran said, surprised.

"There are no coincidences. There are only inevitabilities," Mokona told them, imitating Yûko so well that everyone spun around to face him, thinking it was her.

"How do you do that?" Subaru asked, a bit unnerved.

"It's one of Mokona's 101 skills!"

"I see…what are the other 100?" Kamui asked.

"Secret!"

"All right then…" Subaru turned to the others. "So how-"

"What are you doing?!" a woman cried, running over. "Risk your own life if you want, but don't risk the girl's!"

"Risk our lives? What are you talking about?" Subaru asked her, confused.

"Don't you know?"

"We're travelers. We just got here."

"Please, come and stay at my house."

"But-"

"I'll explain when we get there. It's too dangerous in the open. Come!" the woman cried. She looked around, obviously terrified, then began to walk away quickly.

"…I suppose we should follow her."

Fye tried to stand up, but fell over, crying out in pain.

The twins, who had begun to walk after the woman, turned. Their eyes widened. "Madam, please wait a moment!" Subaru called as they ran back. "Are you all right?!"

Fye gave a weak grin. "I got a bit injured in the last world we were in, but I'll be fine."

"Baka," Kurogane muttered.

"You can't walk," Kamui pointed out. "I believe that makes you more that 'a bit injured.'"

Fye didn't say anything, closing his eyes for a moment and swaying slightly.

"Fye-san?"

"Eh?"

"Are you sure you are alright?" Syaoran asked.

"...Yes..."

The others looked unconvinced.

"...Really...I'm...fine," Fye said weakly.

"Baka," Kurogane said again, lifting the wizard and slinging him over his shoulder.

Syaoran picked Sakura up again, and they walked over to the woman, ready to follow. She lead them through twisting passages, past houses of stone and of wood, through alleys, up and down, winding around the city in a confusing set of twists and turns.

The twins seemed tenser then the last time they had met, Syaoran noticed. He wondered if they had met Seishirou-san again. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck raised. He had the distinct feeling that they were being watched. He paused and looked around. There! In the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow dart into an alley nearby. He spun around to see it, but there was nothing there.

"What is it, Syaoran-kun?" Subaru asked. The twins had crouched as if ready to fight.

"I…I thought I saw something…"

"It feels like we're being watched, doesn't it?" Kamui said, agreeing.

The woman looked even more frightened. "We'd better hurry," she urged them on.

No one noticed a figure slip out of the shadows and watch them go.

"So…you've finally come," it whispered, gaze zeroing in on Fye. It disappeared into the shadows of the night.

* * *

**Review or I will tell Kamui and Subaru that you think Edward Cullen is cool!  
**


	3. Inn

**Hi all. This chapter is late because my beta reader, Aish Sheva, was lazy and didn't beta it for over a month. Despite my constant reminders.**

**The characters of Koeset and Anyxa (or at least their names) come from Sheva Das (known as Aish Sheva here on fanfiction) and ThaliaAnton2597 of Percyquest. Percyquest is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fansite. Please do check it out.**

**I am aware that the chapter is ridiculously short. Be assured that the next ones will not be nearly as short. The longest handwritten one is 5 pieces of paper...and counting. This is kind of just a filler chapter...but please review anyway.  
**

*****  
**

CHAPTER THREE: Inn

The woman led them to a large building in the center of the town. It was as dark and uninviting as the others, and had clearly seen happier days. Surrounding the house and a small garden was a low picket fence. A path lead from the gate to the door. Several dying cherry trees on either side of the path swayed slightly in the breeze. A sign over the door read "Cherry Tree Inn".

"I used to run the town inn with my husband," the woman explained, a small smile on her face. "That was before…" Her smile faded, and she led the way inside.

The entrance room was a large common space. There was a huge fireplace with a blazing fire that warmed the entire room. laced around the fire were several armchairs and a couch. On the other side of the room was a large table for a communal dinner. There were two staircases, one on each side, leading to a balcony surrounding the room. Evenly spaced around the balcony were some small hallways, each of which led to several rooms.

"Mama!" a girl cried, running from her place in front of the fire to hug their guide. The woman smiled, hugging her back.

"This is my younger daughter, Anyxa," she said. "Anyxa, these are our guests for the night. Please prepare the Rose Suite for them."

Anyxa nodded and ran off. Her mother turned to the group. "My name is Arista." She gestured to a teenager who had just come out of the kitchen. "This is my oldest daughter, Koeset. She was the one getting water from the well." Arista raised an eyebrow. "She said there were only two of you, and that you appeared out of the air."

"We arrived before the others," Kamui said. "My name is Kamui, and this is Subaru." Subaru nodded in greeting.

"I'm Syaoran. This is Kurogane, Fye, and Sakura. Please, can you help our friend? He was injured in the last country we were in," Syaoran asked, trying to avoid having to explain their appearance.

"Koeset is training to be a healer. She's the best in her class," Arista told them, obviously proud. "She'll help your friend."

Koeset lead Syaoran and Kurogane up to the suite her little sister had prepared. It was clear why it was called the "Rose Suite", as the walls were painted a pale rose color. The first bedroom had two beds, one against the wall, and one in the center of the room. Between the two was a small table, and on the wall opposite the beds were windows with seats. The shutters were closed, and thick crimson curtains covered the glass. The second bedroom was smaller, and only had one bed and a small table. The rooms were lit by candles, one by each bed, giving the room a soft glow.

They put Sakura on the bed in the smaller room, and Fye on the center bed in the larger room. Then Koeset shooed them out of the room so she could work. Kurogane and Syaoran went downstairs, hoping their friend would be alright.

***

**Now, PLEASE review, or else I will set thousands of rabid fangirls on you. Sorry, I don't have anything more origional at the moment...**


End file.
